Naruto: Fox company Commander
by Kingdark
Summary: Jiraiya and Naruto accept one last mission before they return to Konoha after roughly three years have passed. They are both knocked out and separated. Eventually, Naruto wakes up in a very strange place with only vague memories of how he got there. He learns that aliens have invaded and that by defeating him he might get home... Story is being re-evaluated so it can be rewritten!


_**No slash.**_

_**No Yaoi.**_

_**No Male to male Pairings**_.

Naruto, Stargate, Aang the avatar crossover.

Last but not least: I tend to use a lose translation when I mention techniques. When I'm not sure about them I check them on various websites to be sure. But for others I tend to... Do my own thing. Naruto's sexy jutsu would be something else and more logical. (Anti pervert technique sounds a lot better me thinks.)

Enjoy!

Chapter 01

Naruto's personal point of view.

It is ironic to realize that the only reason I lasted as long as I did was because of the three years of training. It is only because of everything that my teacher Jiraiya taught me that I survived the initial battles. It is only because of his value of mastering the basics first -crawl before you can walk and walk before you can run and all that crap- that I'm so strong now.

Year One

In the beginning I did not understand why I had to remaster what I already knew. 'I have already mastered the techniques I know' I would say to my teacher. Ha! What a joke!

Luckily for my teacher I was too stubborn to let a challenge go. So I took everything that Jiraiya threw at me and mastered it in a way that left him behind stuttering in shock and disbelief! One of the first things that I had to master was my chakra. The amount of chakra that I have is a double edged blade. It is my greatest weapon and my greatest weakness.

Think of the amount of chakra I had back then as a lake. Low level techniques such as the basic Bunshin and the Kawarimi only require about one glass of chakra. But the chakra I was using was the same as a dozen litres. You can see the problem. So Jiraiya told me to master my chakra. Redo the chakra control exercises that I knew, and practice them using the Kage Bunshin trick until I could do a basic Bunshin flawlessly.

Even with the Kage Bunshin trick it took me _years_ to get it done. But in real time, I managed to do it in about four weeks. Four weeks of constant practising the same thing. Even then my teacher wasn't satisfied. He pushed me and added all sorts of difficulties to make absolutely sure that I could handle anything. When the third month began my teacher was satisfied and we moved on to correcting my flawed taijutsu. Since Kage Bunshin is still my greatest weapon, I was told to make my greatest weapon into my greatest strength as well.

It took me a few days to realize what that meant.

Since I could pump out just about endless amount of clones, I could use that as my version of a powerful defense. My clones were able to do anything I could do. They had a great amount of chakra, and with the control they now had that amount of chakra could last even longer!

My teacher had me study strategy, history, tactics and politics. He quizzed me on what if situations and even called in a few favours to see how I acted under pressure. Among the last things that Jiraiya taught me and expected me to create on my own without him knowing about it was how to make my own contacts. How to create my own spy network.

By the end of the first year, I had truly mastered every technique I knew, even though I didn't know all that many. Not by my standards at least. I got myself the chakra control I should have gotten with Kakashi as my teacher.

My teacher made sure that I understood the advantages of having an understanding about politics, tactics and war strategies.

And this? This was only the first year. I still had two years to go!

Year Two

Year two actually went against what I was taught in my first year. The way that Jiraiya explained it to me was that I needed to have a clear understanding of basic techniques to realize what would happen if they were to be... Overpowered. At this point, I knew exactly how many Kage Bunshin I needed to master a technique. I knew exactly how to use them to their full advantage. My Kage Bunshin appeared flawlessly and if you didn't know they were clones you would never know that I summoned them in the first place!

One of the few things that Kakashi taught me was that with teamwork you could beat an enemy ten times as strong as you are. So naturally, I used my Kage Bunshin as my team mates. Since they were me, they knew exactly what I would do, what I could do and how I would do it in the first place.

Maybe I should have said that my teacher did not teach me no ninjutsu because that would be a lie. He did. But only a very few. I was a high risk target for our enemies and I needed more techniques to defend myself with. Even if Kage Bunshin was a really powerful weapon in competent hands.

But the techniques that Jiraiya taught me were low key. He just told me to experiment with them and 'seriously' overpower them to see what happened.

Was I surprised when one of my clones overpowered the simple replacement technique about ten times and was able to replace himself with something a mile away! A MILE!

Do you realize what this means in heat of a shinobi battle? And that was only ten times more chakra than it normally required! It was like a drop in in the bucket for me!

This was only something I was to practice on my free time though. Building my own spy network and studying more politics was important too. Especially if I wanted to become a Hokage. Boy did I give my teacher a hard time when I realized how much I needed to know before I could even come close to the 'only if there are no jounin level shinobi you can become the Hokage' category?

By that time both of us realized that neither of us had an idea how much chakra I truly had, not compared to 'normal' shinobi at least. Since Kage Bunshin is my favourite technique, my teacher suggested that he see how many he could make comfortably without exhausting him.

Suffice to say that my chakra reserves dwarfed my teachers with ease. Other jinchuuriki had a small amount of special abilities in one way or another. Mine was the amount of chakra that I had and something else I only discovered AFTER I got myself lost. But that's for later.

Since the amount of chakra that I had was already a powerful advantage, my teacher figured that I might as well try to double if not triple my reserves to make sure I did have the greatest chakra reserves in shinobi history.

I'm not going to say anything much about this except that I truly did double and triple my chakra reserves. My teacher taught me more ninjutsu, improved my taijutsu with and without the combination of my clones and continued to teach me about strategy and science.

Year Three

When the third year rolled around my teacher introduced me to the art of seals, known more commonly as Fūinjutsu. By this time I had finally build a strategy to use my clones as my own ultimate personal defense. I had always at least two dozen clones stalking around. Some making attempts to attack me while hiding their intent in an effort to make me constantly aware.

"The art of sealing is in your blood." Jiraiya told me. Jiraiya had never agreed with keeping me in the dark. He told me that he promised the third Hokage that he would keep his mouth shut until he -Jiraiya- thought that I was strong enough. And since I could spar with him and was actually be able to keep up with him, that was more than enough for him.

"Your father was the one that created the seal that captured the Kyuubi. Your mother was descended from the people that actually CREATED the art in the first place. Your father not only created a seal with a limited amount of information -since your mother's home had been destroyed at that point along with a lot of information- but he did something that even masters of the art would have been hard pressed to do!"

And Jiraiya was right. The art of seals was like breathing to me. Like it talked to me and I could understand its very complex language.

Once I had a firm understanding of the art, Jiraiya finally did what he should have done by the beginning of the third year. He taught me how to tap into and more important **control** the power of my prisoner.

That was when the man made a mistake. He wanted to modify a seal that he barely understood and OPEN the seal a bit more so I could tap more power. I put my foot down and refused. Instead I suggested that I try and go make a bargain instead. An agreement of sorts.

Don't think for even a second that me and the fox get along. Because we don't. In fact, if the fox is able to torture me for the rest of eternity it would do so without even a millisecond of doubt. However we did agree that as long we are forced together we might as well make a truce. The Kyuubi agreed that it would stop sabotaging me by inserting its chakra. That was the reason my chakra control sucked so badly. In return, I would allow the fox control to battle my enemies if I couldn't handle it or if I tapped into more than four tails.

I did say that it better leave my allies alone, because I only would give one chance. And if it betrayed my trust even once, I would rather seal it so tightly that it would never be able to talk to me again.

Another benefit (for me) was that it would continue to send chakra in my system when I wasn't under attack. This served a purpose to keep increasing the amount of chakra I had available. Then it would stop doing it for awhile, allowing me to redo chakra control exercises. After that the whole thing would start over.

It was then that I got a hint that the fox was more than it pretended to be. The more chakra that I had, the better I would heal. Because it was my chakra and not the kyuubi's power that had been healing me all my life. A permanent **regen** spell, or so I was told much much later.

That was the end of our agreement at the time. Trust between me and the fox was none existent. And both of us were smart enough to realize that asking for more was beyond stupid.

It was for that reason that I demanded the ability to snatch control back if it were to attack my allies if it lost control of its blood lust. I knew even then that the fox was an aggressive creature. If it lost control over its blood lust then I would ignore it. But I would definetely know if it attacked while fully aware what it was doing.

Towards the end of year Three

Jiraiya and myself were hired by a small country to explore underground tunnels that were recently discovered. Civilian soldiers that had been sent to explore had been killed by traps and... Other predators.

It was nearly the end of our journey so neither of us objected to end it with what we thought to be a very simple and easy mission. Explore a few tunnels, kill a few animals and disarm a few traps.

Simple right?

Wrong.

Dead wrong!

Things went south the moment we arrived. The village inhabitants had already been slaughtered when we got there. Whoever had done it had gone and we could only come to the conclusion that they had gone into the tunnels. But the deaths had happened roughly two weeks ago before we arrived. So there was a big chance that the ones responsible were already long gone.

I send a few dozen of my clones into the tunnels to explore them while Jiraiya and myself cleaned the village up. Diseases spread from corpses so it was vitally important that they were destroyed before they could do so. Since neither of us knew who was who, it was better to dig a mass grave and then throw the corpses in there. Not very respectfully but neither of us knew anyone. So what alternative did we have?

We completed the job quickly and efficiently We checked the village for clue's but found none.

Jiraiya and Naruto were looking over the remains of the village once more. "What a waste of life." Naruto muttered.

"We'll find out who did this kid." Jiraiya responded simply. Similar things had happened in the past. But it had been times of war. And even though that was a very weak excuse at best, right now it was a time of peace so there was no excuse at all. Nobody had been spared. Not the elderly, not the childeren and certainly not the female's. The female's would've been happier to just been killed. Instead they had received the fate that all womankind fear for.

They were passed around like a toy, used and then discarded.

Naruto paused for a moment and frowned "That's odd. My clones were destroyed but I don't know what the cause was. It happened at exactly the same time and none of them sensed anything at all!" Naruto finished.

"Let's just enter the tunnels ourselves and be very careful." Jiraiya suggested.

Naruto didn't answer right away before agreeing very reluctantly.

"Alright. But not before I send another couple of dozen clones in. I don't want to share the fate of whatever killed those clones earlier."

Jiraiya didn't have a reason to disagree so he didn't.

Both shinobi entered the tunnels only pausing for a moment. It would be years before either of them would see their world again.

Naruto and Jiraiya followed the initial tunnel deeper into the ground. Subtle fights of fighting proved that whoever had entered here hadn't done so unopposed.

"Maybe some of initial survivors ran into the tunnels to try and regroup?" Naruto suggested.

"Maybe." Jiraiya agreed. But his gut was telling him that this hadn't been the case. Something else had fought the invaders and there was no proof except for some subtle remains. No blood. No weapons. Nothing.

The deeper that both shinobi went the more unease they felt. 'My clones were already destroyed by now earlier.' Naruto remarked.

"Let's just be very careful brat." Jiraiya responded. "I've got a bad feeling about this. Be alert and ready to move at any time." The man warned.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You haven't trained me for three years for me to make such a rookie mistake you know." Naruto retorted calmly.

Jiraiya shrugged. "Stranger things have happened. Now focus and shut up."

Naruto responded by creating another dozen clones and sending them back from where they came. Maybe they had missed something? The clones would be able to examine the tunnels more closely.

Naruto froze mid step. "My clones have just been destroyed again. There is no way they were caught off guard."

Naruto created another dozen clones and this time they kept enough distance between each other to know WHERE this 'invisible' line was located. After ten minutes of searching they located what looked to be a small seal.

'Sensei' Naruto started. 'My clones found a seal of unknown origins. I don't have a clue what it might mean but every time the cross the line they are destroyed.'

"Keep exploring or go back?" Jiraiya asked.

Instead of answering, Naruto created as much clones as he could in the confined space and send them forward. "Let's stand our ground for the moment and let my clones explore the tunnels to see if there's anything of importance-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence he blacked out. He did not notice that he was moved through the tunnels for hours on end. He did not sense that he was separated from his teacher. Jiraiya and Naruto both were dead to the world and were knocked out to the point that it seemed like they were in a coma instead.

Both shinobi were brought to the heart of the tunnels where an old invention of an ancient race was still active. This remnant of the old research base was going on completely on autopilot. The experimental device was activated and one by one Naruto and Jiraiya were thrown in...

Naruto groaned. His head was killing him. _"I thought I had sworn alcohol of, did sensei trick me again?"_ The teenager wondered. He had hoped that his metabolism would get rid of it faster, and while it did do that it didn't change the hangover headache.

Naruto tried to move but regretted doing so immediately. His entire body was hurting to the point where he had to suppress a cry of pain. And Jiraiya had been slowly building up his pain tolerance in any way the man could think off. Any ninja had to undergo training to resist torture and interrogation after all.

Naruto closed his eyes to relax himself. Five minutes he had found his balance so to speak and flared his chakra through his entire body. Since chakra moved through your entire body, it would destroy a great amount of remnant alcohol when you did it. The fact that few ninja did it was simply because it would drain a lot of their reserves. Even jounin did so rarely because it could possibly drain up to a quarter of their reserves.

Naruto had since the beginning of his training journey become a lot more aware of his reserves. Before his training he wouldn't have even felt it. But now he felt the drain as clear as day. Even though it drained barely anything from his reserves he was still aware of it and that was all that mattered.

Naruto attempted to open his eyes again and this time he was met with success.

'Huh?' Naruto blinked several times. _"Am I still dreaming or am I still drunk?"_ Naruto wondered. His eyes were telling him that he wasn't in a private hotel room with a professional lady in his bed. Naruto took a moment to remember his naïve outrage when Jiraiya had arranged for a professional whore to make him a man on his fifteenth birthday in their second year of their three year training journey. Jiraiya had shut him up with a very simple argument.

"You are a ninja kid. While it was all good and well to remain a virgin when you were younger, you could be killed at any time. If you were just a normal genin you could afford to wait a little while longer. But when Akatsuki will come hunting for you, you will regret being a virgin. Besides, think of this as preparing for when you meet the girl of your life. With what this woman will teach you, you will be able to make that girl scream on your first night together."

That one night made him addicted to sex. While he restrained his inner pervert with chains, seals and anything he could think off, he released all of that when in private.

"_So I'm not in a hotel, and I'm not near a village. Jiraiya-sensei isn't around either."_ Naruto thought to himself. Of course that's when his train of thought abruptly crashed to a stop.

Naruto had just glanced upwards to check the sky to try and figure out where he was based on the stars.

"_Since when is the moon that big?"_ Naruto asked himself. After he asked himself that question, another 'small' detail made itself noticed.

"_But it is so light now. It can't be morning because the light is too bright for that and it can't be evening for the same reason. But the moon is still in that same spot so how-"_ Naruto had turned around to examine the sky and that was when he realized or rather he saw the answer.

Right there before his eyes was a sun. But this sun was a LOT bigger then the last time he had seen it.

"_Let's sum up the facts shall we?"_ Naruto asked himself.

"_Fact one: there is a big ass moon AND an even bigger sun right here in the sky at THE SAME FUCKING TIME! Okay, that's only one fact so maybe I can figure out a few more?"_

Naruto took a deep breath and re-examined the area he was in. There were no tracks whatsoever. It was like he had been dropped here from the sky. A relative low height too because otherwise his armour would show more wear and tear.

"_But maybe that's why I had that headache? I rarely had a headache before. The Kyuubi and my high metabolism usually get rid of such things."_

Naruto took the time to remember a line he had seen in a cartoon once.

'Toto, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore.'

Naruto still had to check a few things though. Maybe this whole thing was an illusion and he was about to get killed? Realizing that he might be seconds away from death, Naruto forgot momentarily that he had already flared his chakra earlier. It didn't matter because he did so again for the second time with about twice as much chakra as the first time.

'Kai!' (release illusion) "Naruto glanced around for some clue that the illusion might be weakening. Nope. No such luck.

Naruto was determined not to give up and tried again.

'Kai!' Naruto released a third chakra discharge that was larger than the previous two put together. If THAT didn't do anything to disrupt the illusion then Naruto had no choice but to accept that this wasn't a illusion at all.

….

….

….

Naruto opened his eyes but there was still no change except for the landscape that was a bit ruined.

Naruto had seen a lot weird things in his short career. It took all of his experience to keep calm.

"_Don't panic Uzumaki!"_ Naruto reminded himself. _"First rule when you get lost: Don't. Well that doesn't help me right now. Second rule when you are lost: check the stars."_ Naruto checked the sky for those little helpers that had helped lost travellers for generations in the past. Only... There weren't any. The light was too bright for there to see any stars, and now that he noticed it, the moon was getting paler quickly too.

Naruto concluded that this place might not get to see any stars period? Or at least at his specific locations.

"_I'm going to see and wait if that changes. Maybe I just missed it earlier? It might still be possible to see stars, but it might only be for a very short period of time?"_ Naruto asked himself. Having calmed down, Naruto remembered the third rule when you were lost.

"Find a village, acquire a map and get yourself some information! If you couldn't find a village then scout out the area where you are and go from there."

Naruto took a deep breath. He had recovered from the pain he had felt earlier. "Let's see if I can find some village eh?"

One moment Naruto was alone, the next he was surrounded by three squads of unidentified masked ninja. Each squad had four members so that made twelve soldiers in total.

The three squads bowed on their knee, like the real ANBU would do for the Hokage and awaited their orders.

'Squad one, go to the north and scout the area out in a five mile radius, squad two go west no longer than five miles and squad three go south with the same restriction. Go!"

A second later and Naruto was alone again.

"Now... Let's see if I can still summon."

One set of seals later: 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu'

When no tell tale smoke appeared and ditto for the toad he attempted to summon, Naruto admitted defeat. _"I can't use the toads to communicate with Konoha, I'm out of contact with Jiraiya and I have no fricking idea where I am! I am in a lot of trouble. If Konoha doesn't hear from me, they might register me as a rogue! And how am I going to be Hokage then?"_ Naruto wondered. But since Jiraiya was missing too -as far as he knew- his chances of being registered as a rogue were just less enough for him to remain hopeful.

Naruto sat down and made himself more comfortable. If he wanted to make contact with his clones he needed to be relaxed. A dozen squads appeared out of thin air and created a secure perimeter around the area where Naruto was sitting. If there was an attack it would take him several seconds to get 'out' of the link.

The original shadow clone or Kage Bunshin was meant as an infiltration tool. The clone would infiltrate, memorize the information and dispel itself sending its knowledge to its master. Making contact with the clone was never meant to be possible in the original technique. There were perhaps a handful that were able to use the Kage Bunshin comfortably. But of that handful there were even less, two or three at the very most that had the chakra reserves **and** the understanding as well. Jiraiya thought privately that Naruto was the only one that was able to use the technique to the extent that Naruto did, but since he didn't know for sure he never shared this with his cute little apprentice.

Over the three years, Naruto had been experimenting with the technique in an effort to improve. He thought that it could be very important to make contact with your clones or actually take control of your clones! Jiraiya had been worried that something could go wrong if he was dispelled if he was 'controlling' a Kage Bunshin but Naruto was sure that it was safe. And to make sure they tested it out.

Long story short: Naruto was right. The only consequence of being destroyed when he controlled a Kage Bunshin was the biggest of all migraine's.

When Naruto made contact with his clones it was like he was in a hive mind. All the idle thoughts of all the clones were constantly being transmitted. The more Kage Bunshin he had created, the thoughts were a lot more chaotic and were a lot louder too.

Since every clone was an independent chakra construct, they could offer their opinions and thoughts. They were him after all. A dozen Naruto were better than a single one after all.

Naruto opened his eyes and glared at the ground. It seemed that things were a lot more complicated then he could have ever imagined. Every squad he had send out had found signs of battles. More importantly, there had been signs of _slaughter!_ Something that Naruto detested. There were a lot of villages in the area but all of them were completely abandoned. Had been for weeks if not months. The fields around were overgrown and the food had gone bad.

Naruto dispelled all squads except three that were nearby him. _"Guess I'm going to the west. Let's hope I have more luck in finding a village that isn't destroyed yet!"_

For the next few weeks Naruto found himself growing angrier and angrier. He was moving to the front lines. Every village that he encountered showed newer signs of being burned down. Food wasn't as spoiled and the fields were in better shape. There was something odd though. Whenever he had entered a village he found signs of a mass grave having been dug. This meant that the invaders either had some respect to their victims or the defenders were giving their dead countrymen a last favour.

Naruto suspected it was the latter.

Two months later

This was it, Naruto knew. The last abandoned village he had found was still smoking. And this time he found there were enough corpses to make up for the others. Naruto grimaced at both the smell and the sight. Naruto was still dressed in his dedicated shinobi armour. He had no way in knowing what was acceptable and what was not. If he had still had any doubts that he was on a different planet, then the way these villages were built had erased all doubt. They were very primitive to his standards. The majority being built in wood and the little that was built in stone was built very crudely.

Naruto wasn't a specialist by any means. But he had sabotaged buildings enough to know how easily something was destroyed rather than built. And whenever he visited the smoking remains it told him a story by itself. And now, seeing a village that wasn't destroyed confirmed it still.

Naruto frowned as he watched from the shadows. He hadn't encountered any form of soldiers on his way here. No soldiers that were defending and no soldiers that were invading. Had he gone backwards perhaps? Was he in the invaders country instead?

No.

Naruto was absolutely sure that he was in the defenders country, because the village he had seen before this was had been still smoking. That still didn't explain the lack of security. If he was hired by their enemies he would be able to slaughter the whole village with poison and explosive tags.

Another odd thing was how long it had taken him to get here. He had been moving on 'none essential speed' but even that was a speed that no civilian would be able to keep up with. It was something he could do for hours, even days if pushed himself.

Naruto nodded to himself. He had seen enough. He was lucky that his clothes wouldn't seem too much out of the ordinary. Only a few adjustments backed up with a reinforced illusion would be sufficient to infiltrate and get himself some decent information.

Naruto and a few clones -reinforced with seals to make them more resistant to damage- entered the village as merchants. He had killed and skinned more then enough animals to have something to trade or to sell. He didn't know what sort of money these people used so with a bit of luck...

One week later

Naruto sighed as he entered his small room again. He had sold out. These people were either idiots or couldn't hunt to save their lives. But at least he had gotten himself some information. Information was golden after all. The country he was in right now had been the strongest up until several months ago. There was a long history to it but the bottom line was that the 'head' was replaced by a more peace loving person. The fire nation -had been slowly conquering the other independent nations for over a hundred years and they were winning too!

But then something happened and the leader of the fire nation had been killed and replaced with his son who had been in some sort of resistance.

Bottom line: fire nation recalled all their soldiers to their borders and the rebuilding had begun. And for several months they did. But then things went completely to hell.Aliens had apparently invaded and even though Naruto was very reluctant to believe it, technically he was an alien himself as well. Naruto had decided that he might as well offer his services to the defenders and kick some alien ass. But the leaders of the resistance were high targets and were very difficult to locate. And since he was only just in civilized territory...

'Here is too a long and fruitful search!' Naruto toasted for himself. _"I hope."_

Several months later (one year after arrival)

Naruto was sick and tired of the war. In all his time he had found a few 'important' officers that promised him to put him into contact with their superiors. They were either lying or were killed. Or both. So two months after he had begun searching for their leaders Naruto had decided to make himself noticeable.

Except that had a side effect he hadn't counted on. The invaders were now hunting **him** as well.

Naruto snorted as he remembered what these allies claimed to be.

"_Gods huh? Ha! Then __**I**__ am more of a God than those losers."_ Naruto snickered. Having a demon lord sealed in his belly -an **immortal**- demon lord was definitely more worthy of being called a God then a mere mortal!

After a year of travelling he had only found a single clue. Naruto had been very reluctant to follow it up, because not only was it in the middle of 'enemy' territory but it was several months of travel as well. He couldn't use his advanced speed because that would be like sending a flare into the sky. Those bastard aliens had advanced technology at their disposal and anything that moved quicker than normal was instantly detected.

"_I'm going to try this village and if I have as much luck as the other times I'm going to follow up on that lead."_ Naruto decided.

Naruto was still wearing his armour. It was a birthday present Jiraiya had given to him. Twelve years of birthday presents he had told him. The armour that Naruto was wearing was one of the most expensive things Naruto had ever owned. In fact, he was sure that only a ninja village as a whole would be able to afford it. The armour that Naruto was wearing was something meant for the strongest ninja alive! The fact he was wearing such an armour meant that he was either a very possible candidate for becoming a Kage or... A Kage himself. Jiraiya hadn't answered his question when he had asked if he was already as strong as a Kage or... If Jiraiya thought he was good enough to become a name on the list of candidate Hokage.

The reason the armour was so expensive had several reason. First it was capable of storing an amount of chakra equal to that of its owner. It was for this reason that the armour could only have one owner while he or she was still alive. If the owner died, then the first to put it on would be 'bonded' with it until the new owner died as well.

This was rarely done though. Taking the armour of a dead Kage was considered a very serious insult.

The armour was either destroyed along with the dead Kage, buried alongside the Hokage or it was reused for a new one instead.

Aside from the ability to store chakra equal to that of its owner it was able to actually shift itself into different forms. This had some serious limitations and was a new addition that made the armour all the more impressive.

Naruto had long since perfected his alter ego as an experienced hunter slash merchant. He had worked up a reasonable background that was nearly impossible to confirm before the time he had first appeared. Spotting a home larger than average Naruto tried to figure out who it could belong too. Shrugging, he decided to ask the first person in sight that happened to be a girl that looked like a few years younger than himself.

'Greetings.' Naruto said cheerfully. 'My name is Iruka and I'm a travelling merchant. The last village that you were in need of some supplies and I try to never disappoint. I would like to know where I can find your leader so I can arrange for a small location to setup my wares as well as a place to stay."

The woman looked at him. "I see. And the fact that you are also known as 'legion' is a lie then I assume?"

Naruto tensed immediately. Was this woman part of the resistance slash rebellion or was she an agent of the aliens?

"I don't like people accusing me of something without any proof miss..."

'Oh, my name is Katara. I'm sure you've heard of it."

Naruto watched her carefully. That name wasn't thrown around casually. It was either a trap or she really was the princess of the resistance.

"I have heard a lot about the so called princess of the resistance." Naruto agreed carefully. He decided to let the not so nice names be untold.

"And I have heard that you have been seeking us for months. And we have been watching you for months. You are a fast traveller. And weren't it for the fact that we have been watching you all the time for the last few months or so..."

"_Bah, to hell with it!"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Let's get straight to the point. We can imply and hint all we want but I would rather to get this over with." Naruto told her.

"Fine." Katara agreed. "You popped up roughly a year ago as a travelling merchant offering high quality furs. Usually of animals that required at least a dozen hunters to kill. But you appeared alone. When you realized that the animals you killed were unusual to be killed by only one person, those others -she pointed to his clone companions- popped up. Since then we have watched as you did things that are beyond even our best benders, things that are impossible for even the Avatar himself."

Naruto shrugged. "Just get it over with." Naruto muttered.

"You are an alien as well aren't you?" Katara hissed.

"Yup." Naruto agreed. No point in denying it now.

"Don't you deny- huh?" Katara stumbled over her words when she didn't hear the expected denial but a casual agreement instead.

Naruto barely managed to hold in his snicker. The princess didn't look so 'royal' anymore. At that thought Naruto lost the battle anyway laughed himself silly.

Katara glared at him for a few seconds. "I suppose that my air of royalty is done and over with huh?" She asked casually.

"I would say so." Naruto agreed.

"Fine then. I know that you want a way back home. I know that you have launched several solo operations and have supported several operations that we have done on our own. And finally, I know that you think that the Stargate is the way to get there. Except that the Stargate is in the old fire capital months of travel away from here." Katara told Naruto.

"Not only that, but the Stargate is deep within the palace that's next to impossible to attack without breaching the walls first. And that alien scum has hundreds of soldiers of his own on top of whatever people he brainwashed to serve him." Naruto added.

"So what do you propose to do?" he asked suspiciously.

"This 'God' doesn't have an unlimited amount of people. And from what little we know, this Gao'uld has been forced to flee here instead of purposely invading it like we first thought."

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked curiously.

"There have been no reinforcements of His elite guards ever since he appeared. And the more of His soldiers that die the more nervous that He becomes."

Naruto realized what Katara was suggesting. "You suggest that we force him to send more of his own people out until he has too few left to protect him properly?"

"Exactly." Katara agreed.

"What are you offering me for my services?" Naruto asked seriously.

"If you help the resistance in destroying that bastard we will help you figure out where your home is. Once we take control of the gate, we will transfer it to a cave network a few miles from the capital deep underground. From there we will launch our own invasion from where the Gao'uld came from and after that begin exploring to take it out of their hide for all the people they killed."

"But how do you know so much about this?" Naruto asked curiously. "I mean... Surely this isn't common knowledge. Not even if you had a spy as his right hand."

'Sharp.' Katara nodded.

"The Gao'uld are a race of parasites. They resemble snakes and enter via the mouth or the neck. The Gao'uld have two factions. One side is the one that takes control of a host by force. The other works along with the host instead. We got lucky that one of these people went along with the Gao'uld and then searched for people to help him. He is our main source of information and he has proven more than once he speaks the truth of his intentions and his loyalty."

There was a peaceful silence for several moments until Katara broke it.

"Tell me... How much do you know about bending?" Katara asked her companion.

"Not much." Naruto admitted. "Supposedly these benders are capable of controlling one out of four elements. Fewer are able to bend a side element but those are rare. Air benders have been wiped out safe the avatar so that 'race' is as good as extinct. If there are any others left they either don't know or don't want anything to do with it. Earth and water benders are the ones that are spending the most of their benders to fight this fake God. And fire benders... They have had it the worst. Before being numbering in the thousands, there are perhaps a few hundred benders left." Naruto finished.

"You know enough then." Katara nodded.

"Why?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Do you know about our recent history?" Katara asked Naruto. Ignoring his other question for now.

"I know bits and pieces but why not give me the entire story and not... rumours?" Naruto answered her.

"Very well then." Katara agreed.

"Several years ago, this planet was at war. It is a long history so I'm going to give you the really short version. Anything you wish to know later, I will explain. For now the short version will do. As I was saying, this planet was at war about ten years ago. There were originally four factions. The air nomads, the water tribes, the earth kingdom and the fire nation. Each nation had an elite number of people that could 'bend' their element."

Katara demonstrated by doing a few water bending tricks.

"For every generation of benders there is also one person that is referred to as the 'Avatar.' He or she is the only person that is capable of bending all four elements. A hundred years ago the fire nation began invading the other countries. The avatar vanished around that time and no force was strong enough to keep the fire nation from invading. This continued for a hundred years up until several years ago where the fire lord was subdued and peace returned." Katara winced at the extremely short background information. So much was left out that it wasn't pretty.

"The four nations barely recovered both economically when we were invaded. These invaders came from fire country so the other countries thought they were betrayed again. But when the new fire lord appeared with injured fire benders, we realized it was no trick or no betrayal. It took several months before most of our generals accepted the idea of aliens."

"Now that you are somewhat if barely caught up... Aang is sort of responsible to you being here." Katara told Naruto bluntly. "He is capable of entering what we call the Spirit world. He managed to get a favour from one of the spirits there and shortly after you appeared."

Naruto frowned. He didn't like the sound of this. "So what? You think I'm the one that those spirits managed to summon or something?" Naruto kept his tone polite and none offensive. He still needed information and what Katara had told him was only the tip of the iceberg. Or so his gut instinct told him. And that instinct had saved him during his pranking days more than once.

"We watched you fight and kill the false God's elite soldiers. We watched you doing techniques that are impossible even for our most knowledgeable benders. You move like a soldier and are capable in scouting out an area without much risk."

Naruto frowned at here. "That might be right, but I'm still only seventeen you know. Though I might be eighteen too I'm not sure." he added as an after thought.

"I've been raised to fight since I was eight. And before that I had been studying for my profession. My people have been called mercenaries, hired killers or just saboteurs. And I was trained for three years by one of the most elite that my village ever produced."

Hours later

"We have a deal then?" Katara asked him.

"We do." Naruto agreed.

"You give us our services in any operations that we launch. You reserve the right to refuse in the ones that have a higher risk but you agree to help us when we launch the Big mission. We will give you a base to operate from, a small number of volunteers that you can teach. These childeren are all orphans and unless they are abused we will consider them to be of your clan. You have agreed to marry and produce several childeren in case our childeren can't learn your techniques and once we've taken control of the Stargate you will be part of its crew as we study it and use it to explore the galaxy with. And finally, you will use your abilities to prepare for the Big mission as well as keep us safe." Katara summarized.

"Yup." Naruto agreed. "That about sums it up." He added. _"I suppose that my personal objective of getting into contact with the higher ups is completed. Now for the final touch..."_

Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pocket -slowly as not to make them think he was betraying them already- and gave it to Katara.

"I've perfected something that my father created. This is something that will summon me directly should you need me. Use it for extreme life or death emergencies only. It's very difficult and very intensive work to create a single one. No matter where I am, if you throw it on the ground I will know and I'll be there in a few seconds."

"And If it's thrown by accident?" Katara questioned cautiously. "Or if I'm captured and my weapons are taken?"

Naruto shook his head again. A small smirk on his lips. "I already thought of that. The moment you touched the knife or kunai as it's actual name is it's seal was bonded to you." Naruto explained. Then he frowned. "Well, maybe 'bonded' is putting it wrong but only you can touch it without it turning into Ash."

"Seriously?" Katara questioned. "And it can only be used once?" She questioned curiously. Naruto rolled his eyes. "You want to see it in action don't you?" He asked her.

Katara barely suppressed a blush at being found out so easily but didn't bother to deny it.

"Fine then." Naruto sighed. "Here is another kunai." Katara accepted it but felt a little confused as to why she was given two instead of one."

"I suspect you wish to impress the rest of the leaders and i'm sure that some of them might prove sceptical. So use one of the two knives to summon me when you meet with them or when you want to show off. However..." Naruto paused and made sure that Katara was paying attention.

"Regardless if it is the first or second time you'll summon me I'll assume I'm being called in a hostile situation. Don't try to betray me either!" Naruto warned. "If you betray me in an ambush and when I survive I'll make sure to hunt every single member of your little rebellion down and kill them one by one!"

Katara opened her mouth to ask why he hadn't done the same to the enemy when Naruto answered her question before she could ask it.

"I haven't hunted the enemy down because I didn't have enough information. They have weapons, abilities and resources that I didn't know anything about... The rebellion however is something I've been studying for months." Knowing that he was giving valuable information, Naruto added one more thing before he left.

"I'm sure you are already asking yourself whether I was threatening you or not. I wasn't. Once I give my word for something I don't break it unless I'm betrayed myself." Then he glanced into a certain direction and allowed his most infuriating smirk on his face.

"So you can tell those boyfriends of yours to stop glaring at me." With that statement the clone dismissed itself with a puff of smoke. At the same time the hidden location of Aang and Katara's brother Sokka fell apart completely.

Of course you never should anger a woman. There's more then one reason why _'__Hell has ___no___ fury like a ___woman scorned'___is known very well among men._

_As it turned out, Katara never used the second kunai for 'impressing' purposes. The first time she used it was another year after Naruto and herself had spoken. A year of fighting a war they were barely equipped to win._

_One year later (two years after Naruto arrived here)_

_Naruto felt the tug of the Kunai he had given to Katara. He immediately went into battle mode and prepared himself for any situation._

_When Naruto arrived at the location where the Kunai was thrown he was caught off guard by the sheer amount of benders and soldiers that were at his arrival point._

_"_Have I been betrayed?"___ Naruto thought to himself. But no. If they ___had___ betrayed him they would have attacked as soon as he appeared. He had more then proven his worth in the last year. Had saved more then his share of benders in this room. Now that he recognized most of them, this was his entire company. With a few unknown faces._

_"_Probably new recruits."___ Naruto concluded wrongly in this case. ___"But I wonder why they are all here? Unless... Could this be THE big mission that we've been preparing for? But why wasn't I notified of this in advance? I would've come here the normal way. I don't like my kunai being used so openly."___ Naruto thought to himself._

_"_More importantly: how did one of these benders get control over one of my kunai anyway? I only gave two to Katara!"__

_Naruto was momentarily distracted with the various friendly greetings of veterans he had fought with in the past. There were only a limited amount of people -roughly two hundred and then some- people that referred to him as General._

_Naruto took a good look around before he noticed his second in command of his company. Now he remembered. He had given a kunai to him as well with the intention of asking it back after the mission. But he had been so busy he hadn't seen Alpha anymore at the time._

_"_Let's see what he wants."__

_'Alpha!' Naruto shouted back. Alpha had been his second in command and one of the most talented non chakra users or benders he had ever the good fortune to meet. Hence the name Alpha._

_"And the rest of the pack are here too!" Naruto realized. "This is it sir." Alpha told him. "We were __transferred here to prepare for the all or nothing attack. We've been told that we are transferred back to you. Permanently this time."_

_"What does that mean?" Naruto frowned._

_"Oh that's easy sir." Alpha answered him. "I will be following you no matter where you go. I got to know you well enough to realize that once we got control over the Stargate you'll leave this planet and search for your home. Me and the pack discussed it and decided as a whole that you were going to need some to __watch your back. Even if you are an army by yourself." Alpha explained cheerfully._

_'I see.' Naruto responded. "And I suppose that I don't have a say in it?" He asked the man. A smile was on his lips so it was obvious that he was only teasing. Then he got serious._

_"Are you and the rest sure about this though? I'm pretty sure that more blood is going to get spilled. I need information, resources and more importantly: a better way to scan a planet. That means getting a space ship. Getting a space ship won't be easy. Especially since none of us have a clue how to control one."_

_Naruto saw that Alpha didn't look worried though. "What is it that you know that I don't?" Naruto asked curiously._

_Alpha looked at the ground. "I know how much honesty matters to you but I'm afraid I've been dishonest with you. You know that the Tok'ra operative was discovered some months ago and then evacuated from the prison?"_

_"I know about it alright." Naruto agreed. "It was one of those missions that nearly caused us to lose the war. It not only cost us a lot of manpower to get a single man -or woman- out of prison. The Tok'ra operative was rescued but injured severely and last I heard the man was still in a comma and pretty much useless to the war. The loss of information that the symbiote could give us was lost. As a result the war has lasted a lot longer then should we have had access to what the symbiote knew." Naruto told Alpha._

_Alpha cringed as his commanders bluntness. "But I suppose that you are trying to tell me that the symbiote escaped into another host." Naruto finished that sentence by looking at Alpha with meaning._

_"How did you..." Alpha trailed off. "How did you know?" Alpha asked._

_"I had many clues." Naruto admitted. "You know bits and pieces about me and what I can do. But you don't know everything I can do by a long shot. Not even close." Naruto observed Alpha for several minutes before he nodded to himself. "Alright. I'm going to trust you with a minimal edited version of how I was trained and about my past." Naruto told Alpha._

_"I have been trained to become a ninja since I was six years old. It was around that time that I was forced to learn how to be independent for as much a six years old can be independent. The Hokage, the strongest person of the village had taken a special interest in me." Naruto began._

_"I only realized it very recently but the Hokage had been training me disguised in games." How many exits are there, how many windows, how many girls and how many boys? That sort of thing. We were playing those games from as early as I can remember. Anyway the end result is that I can read body language like an expert. I knew from the moment I saw you that there was something off about you. Especially when you 'changed' completely several times."_

_Alpha seemed to realize something. "That was why you were acting so cold to me!" He realized._

_'Exactly.' Naruto concurred._

_"The fact that your body language changed so much... It was like red flags all over the place so I was really cautious. But I had no way to prove it except cutting you open to see whether I was right or wrong. Eventually I decided that you must have had your reasons so I observed when you didn't know I was __watching." Naruto paused for a moment to consider his words. Nodding to himself he continued._

_"When I was about eight or seven I joined the academy to join the other ninja recruits. There I underwent some serious -adapted- training that built on what I already could do. I was so bored that I goofed off and eventually missed some crucial lessons. Looking back, had I stayed my history might have been different."_

_Naruto shook his head. ___"Let's not confuse him anymore then I already did."___ Naruto scolded himself._

_"The rest of my history isn't important. Suffice to say that the rest of my childhood was spend mastering what I already knew to completely new levels." Naruto concluded. "Now..." Naruto released a small amount of focussed blood-lust aka killing intent at the disguised Tok'ra operative._

_"You better have had a good reason to hide your identity for all this time. So many people have died if you had helped. Now speak!" Naruto had lost his friendly appearance and for a short moment he looked like he did to his enemy. Really frightening. A man that you didn't wish to piss off._

_"The rebellion has been compromised, more specifically the leaders of the rebellion have been compromised." Alpha told Naruto. He held up his hand to stop Naruto from protesting. Many considered Naruto a leader too._

_"Katara, her brother Sokka, Aang the avatar, Zuko and his uncle being the last two surviving fire nation royalty. All of them aren't commanding as much respect as in the beginning anymore. Not only that but some commanders have been launching their own attacks which have been costing lives because they did so without proper support." Alpha told Naruto._

_"Do you have proof of this?" Naruto asked him._

_"No." Alpha admitted. "Not exactly at least. The unauthorized attacks I can proof. Though." Alpha added. "But here is the funniest thing. I talked with those commanders. Unofficially mind you and they said they did have authorization. They claimed that the promised support never came through. The prepared strategies that should have happened were actually very promising. And I could tell it was something he was remembering too."_

_"Are you sure they weren't covering their own asses?" Naruto asked Alpha cautiously._

_"I thought so first too. But then I realized that these meetings have more people in them then just the commanding personnel. Guards, unit commanders and more all attend to prepare for these sort of attacks. What's more that they all gave me roughly the same version of their prepared strategies but from their standpoint. I actually wrote it down and made maps and everything. I wanted to assure myself that I wasn't being paranoid." Alpha told Naruto._

_"And just to make sure I checked the commanders that were supposed to reinforce them. They were recalled a few hours before the operations were to begin but after the meeting. They actually had paper proof that the operation was cancelled and that they were to move to a different location." Alpha finished._

_"So maybe I do have proof after all." Alpha corrected himself._

_"What about your notes?" Naruto asked him. A moment later Naruto was reading through what notes that Alpha had made. Making full use of his strategic know how._

_"_These strategies are well prepared. It seems like for all intents and purposes that the attacks were ready to go. But then... Why were they cancelled?"___ Naruto thought silently._

_Naruto had to agree with alpha's conclusions. Either the enemy had infiltrated their ranks with a Gao'uld and ___not___ a Tok'ra or there was a traitor in their ranks that had changed sides secretly. ___"Are these operations important in the long run? Important personnel maybe. Veterans from earlier battles?"__

_Naruto pursued the notes but didn't find that sort of information._

_"Do you know if any experienced bender or veteran soldiers happened to be there? More specifically: did any important or experienced benders or soldiers die during those operations?"_

_Alpha's eyes widened in realization. "With each operation there was a unit of our company present!"_

_"And with every mission there were no or very few survivors." Naruto realized as he was rechecking the notes. "So someone is running things that has a grudge against me." Naruto concluded._

_"That is the reason why you were brought here. Myself and the remaining unit commanders insisted in fighting this last fight with you in our original company." Alpha said to Naruto._

_"Is the company back to full strength?" Naruto asked after a moment._

_"They reinforced the empty spots with veterans of other battles that you worked with in the past." Alpha corrected him gently._

_"I see." Naruto muttered._

_"Does that mean that I am to lead our company on the front lines as we attack the capital?" Naruto asked Alpha._

_"Actually, you are to lead several companies." Alpha corrected. "Haven't you received your instructions yet general?" The man asked carefully._

_"I haven't received any orders at all." Naruto admitted._

_"I'm going to hide in the shadows and see what happens. Spread the word to the veteran's that know I'm here. Keep your mouth shut until I make my move."_

_'Yes sir.' Alpha agreed._

_The Naruto that Alpha had been talking to then shimmered and vanished completely. "___So the commander finally completed that technique eh? Very impressive."__

A man that looked suspiciously a lot like Naruto then entered the room. To anyone that didn't know him you wouldn't see the difference. But to veterans that had fought alongside Naruto the difference was like day and night. So obvious that you shouldn't even make an attempt.

Naruto, who was hiding in the shadows knew that his soldiers wouldn't take this 'insult' quietly. They wouldn't say the real him was here. But they wouldn't keep their mouth shut with such an obvious fake either.

"Who the hell are you?" Alpha demanded loudly. "_figures."_ Naruto thought fondly that Alpha would be the one to start with.

"Don't you recognize your general Alpha?" The man asked with a smile.

Alpha sneered back. "I don't know who you think you are pretending to be, but I do know that you aren't the General. And I'm sure many here agree with me. You. Are. A. FAKE!" Alpha finished with saying each word very clearly so there wouldn't be a mistake in it.

The fake-naruto? Frowned. "What are you talking about? I'm the real Naruto. Who else could I be?"

"Proof it." Alpha demanded. "Proof that you are who you say you are."

"I think that you've been under a lot of stress lately." The fake Naruto said eventually. It escaped nobody that he didn't rise up to Alpha's demand.

"Why don't you go and get some rest?" The fake Naruto suggested. When Alpha didn't move and the rest of the soldiers there became more angry and aggressive by the moment, the fake Naruto lost his temper.

"That wasn't a suggestion soldier!" The fake Naruto snarled. Okay. So either this was the most rookie fake there could be, or the guy was hopelessly arrogant to think that he was doing a good job mimicking the real him. Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto then stepped out of the shadows. "And why should they obey a man that's obviously a fake? A man that's complete unlike... Well... Me?"

Naruto asked casually.

The fake Naruto looked like he had seen a ghost. "You... You're supposed to be dead!" The fake snarled. Then the man seemed to remember where he was at present. You could literally see the 'OOPS' impression cross his features.

Of course that's when things went to hell. The man reached in his pocket, prompting all soldiers to go for their own weapons, and all benders to launch an attack against the fake. The fake Naruto vanished vanished mere moments before the combined attacks hit. The two bodyguards had jumped to the side but were knocked out by the soldiers there.

Knocked out, stripped and then bound by earth and water restraints. A bit much for two men that had the misfortune of guarding what they had thought was the real thing.

Seconds after the fake Naruto vanished and during the time that the fake guards were knocked out, stripped and restrained several explosions erupted from all around the room. Fortunately all the benders had been on alert already and managed to keep the damage to a minimum.

"EVERYBODY OUT OF THE HIDEOUT NOW!" Naruto shouted. The benders hadn't been the only ones to react. Everywhere there were clones of Naruto with rock ninjutsu to keep the room in one piece. The real Naruto was supervising the prompt evacuation before leaving himself. The wounded had been grabbed automatically. Naruto created as many clones as he could to save as much supplies as possible.

When everyone was out of the hideout the hideout was allowed to collapse without the support of his clones. It held for a few seconds before it imploded on itself. The explosives had been placed most efficiently. Had he not been here fox company would have been destroyed in one move.

"_That was most definitely NO ninjutsu technique. Alpha was right. The rebellion HAS been compromised. God dammit all to hell!"_ Naruto thought to himself.

'FOX COMPANY ATTENTION' Naruto shouted.

Fox company had been setting up a few defenses since they were now in the open instantly shut up. Though some continued their work. They could work and listen at the same time. If not their fellows would inform them of whatever they had missed.

"This was a clear attempt to not only destroy fox company in one move but also to try and kill me. I don't know what happened before I teleported here but I send a few clones to my previous locations and it had been completely destroyed with powerful explosions."

'Seems that whoever this enemy is, he likes a big boom!' Someone in the crowd quipped.

Naruto ignored the weak attempt at humour and continued.

"I want our fastest runners to visit the other locations to check on them and warn them. Tell them that I take full responsibility and that I'm ordering ALL of them out immediately. Tell them all to meet up in location cloud. The runners need to discuss amongst themselves who will go where." Naruto glanced at the small group that had gathered. "You know where the locations are?"

Seeing them shake their head Naruto had to suppress a growl.

An equal amount of clones to the runners appeared from thin air. "They will escort you. GO!" Naruto commanded.

A moment later and the runners were out of sight.

"I want the rest of you to prepare a few defenses. Perfect them as much as you could. Commanders I wish to talk to you here."

Naruto performed a few hand seals and a crude hut appeared out of stone. Big enough to house a dozen people.

When all the commanders had entered the hut Naruto went straight to the point.

"I don't know what to do." he told them bluntly. "Worst case scenario and all the other companies have been struck with two thirds of our forces dead. Best case scenario only we were struck but that means that we've been betrayed. Suggestions?"

"Was it wise to gather all our forces in one location sir?" Beta commander asked. "I'm assuming that all companies have been attacked. Naruto responded. If so then we've lost a lot of people. We are at a cross road gentlemen. We can go through with our attack from location cloud. Infiltrate the city but ignore the stealthy shit we had in mind at first. Kill the guards, take control of the vital points in a series of quick blunt attacks. If we can do this, we can take control of a majority of the fire capital before they realize what's going on. THEN we can take the strike team to kill that fucking bastard."

"What about high command?" Zulu commander asked after a moment. While Naruto was respected as a talented general and he had a lot of influence with Katara, Aang, Sokka, Zuko and his uncle he wasn't considered to be a member of the highest command.

"They might be dead." Naruto admitted. "I haven't heard from them in months. Before this I thought they were simply busy. But now I think that they might be dead... That or captured and replaced with fakes."

"But nobody can fake being the avatar!" Unicorn commander protested hotly.

"Only when he bends more then one element at once." Naruto pointed out logically._ "I gave Katara one of my kunai so shouldn't she have used it? Did I feel the destruction of one of those kunai in the past?"_ Naruto asked himself.

No.

he hadn't. He could reverse summon himself but only the real him. And he didn't have a clue as to where they were. For all he knew it would teleport to the bottom of the ocean or something.

"Relocating to location cloud was a good call though." Romeo commander offered. "But wasn't going through that a last resort?"

"Yes." Naruto agreed. "because the traps are aligned to royal blood. Zuko isn't with us so the defenses will consider us an enemy. And Zuko told me that they are extremely deadly and rechecked monthly." He told them.

"Then we'll just have to risk it." Alpha declared.

"Any objections?" Naruto questioned. 'Good.' "Tell your units to get some rest. We move in a few hours. Tell our patrols to be on the lookout. Capture enemy patrols if possible. We can question them for information."

'Go.' Naruto declared.

The commanders all left to obey their orders. It was around that time that their fastest runners had returned. The meeting had taken a few hours so it wasn't unreasonable.

"All other locations have been hit. The moment that we reported it, the explosions went off. But apparently some were still being placed. The infiltrators vanished into thin air the moment that we announced the danger."

The first runner had barely finished before another arrived to report the same thing. Two hours later all runners had returned. Overall they had lost about a hundred soldiers and next to no benders.

The entire army of the rebellion had gathered into the underground 'cloud' base. The upper commanders were gathering to discuss their next move.

"We haven't heard from the avatar and friends in weeks!" The earth bender general exclaimed. "Who's supposed to take command now?"

"I will." Naruto said simply. Instead of the usual protests and noise that Naruto had expected, you could've heard a needle fall onto the ground instead. It was that quiet.

"The rebellion has been divided into several companies as you all know." Naruto continued. "Starting from Alpha to Beta and all the way down the alphabet. Alpha to Emerald companies have been killed in the war and the remnants reassigned. I am the next in command. Even if you wanted to dispute that, I have been giving my share of orders alongside Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko and his uncle." he told them.

"I have more then proven my worth in this war. I have worked alongside most of you and have saved your skins more than once through my clones. This is the time to decide. Do we go through with it, destroy the enemy at its heart and kill it off... Or do we retreat and let the sacrifices of previous battles be for nothing?"

Naruto had chosen his words carefully enough. He had practically forced only one decision now.

"I don't claim permanent leadership. I only claim the command for this mission until the others are found. I have my own agenda after this war is done with."

"And Fox company will be with him no matter where he goes!" Alpha declared.

Several other company commanders didn't want to be outdone and cried out the same thing. By the end of it, Naruto was now the supreme commander of the rebellion. Something he hadn't counted on. He hadn't known what to do with two hundred and sixty soldiers following him around through the Stargate system. And now the entire rebellion wished to follow him?

Naruto shook his head. He was sure of it that by the end of the battle, one way or another they would change their way. If they won they would need to rebuilt this world. If they lost.. Naruto would get to the Stargate one way or another. He would accept no other outcome.

For now, Naruto would focus on important matters. Like directing his forces in a successful assault. Thankfully there were many fire benders that had defected from fire nation when the royal family were killed off. They knew the layout of the city well enough to make the chance of success even higher.

"Alright listen up!" Naruto began. "As you know this stronghold has been a secret with fire nation royalty for generations. It has secret exits all over the capital. More importantly, it will allow us to deposit troops in key locations all over the city. First we need to give them a taste of their own medicine. I'll give you explosives to be detonated in key locations. Hopefully that'll take out a lot of those Jaffa. Then..-" Naruto continued to explain his strategies.

The longer he took the more the commanders there began to smile. It was a risky but well thought out plan. If they couldn't take control of key locations quick enough others would get overwhelmed and result in a domino effect.

"Tell your forces to deploy minimal but regular patrols. We can't afford to be discovered now. While we outnumber them, they have better technology that can kill us off if we are caught unprepared. Dismissed."

Naruto watched the other commanders leave until only Alpha remained. Naruto turned on him immediately. "What the hell was that all about? You should know that IF we win this war it will be hard enough to move through the Stargate system with two hundred and sixty people. "

"You'll need someone to watch your back General." Alpha countered calmly. Of course that wasn't the smart thing to say.

"Are you telling me that I'm not strong enough to defend myself? Are you implying that I'm **weak?"** Naruto growled. He wanted to test how sure Alpha was to go with him.

"No sir." Alpha denied calmly. "I'm saying that you can't be on alert twenty four seven. Sooner or later you'll be caught of guard. And you'll need other people to take control of a spaceship and learn how it works. We both know your talent with technology." Alpha finished.

Naruto glared at the ground. So the man wasn't this easily scared. "Fine then." Naruto growled. "What about the others though? I can't see them following me through the Stargate to wage even more war."

Alpha smiled at Naruto. "Not all the benders in the world joined the rebellion. A large amount is teaching the next generation. Should this rebellion fail..."

"We can't afford for it to fail Alpha!" Naruto nearly shouted. He had already secured the room with seals and clones that guarded the door.

"One way or another I will push until I get to the Stargate. When I get there I **will** get through it or I will die trying. Do you think you can die in what will probably result in my -our- death should the rest of fox company go through with it?"

Alpha just smirked at his commander. "Fox company will follow you to the gates of hell should it come to it sir. I already talked to them and we all realize the risks. One way or another we'll meet up in the next world should we die sooner or later."

All Naruto's (fake) anger vanished like snow in the sun. "Fine then. But tell fox company that I will not tolerate them sacrificing themselves. We will do this together."

"Is this a bad time to tell you that fox company is bigger than two hundred and sixty men?" Alpha questioned casually.

'SAY WHAT?'

Day of the invasion

Hundreds of heavily armed soldiers were moving through the tunnels that Naruto had mapped earlier. Specialized traps were ready to kill any enemy soldiers that they would lure. Naruto had placed small explosives all over the capital. It would do some damage but would be more noise then it would do damage. The purpose was to distract them.

Aside from that, Naruto had created as many clones as he could the previous evening and had them tapping into the sage energies until the next morning to reinforce them.

The massive amount of clones -nearly a thousand in total- would attack the front walls to distract the enemy even more. And to lure as many soldiers as possible to defend them.

Not only that, but Naruto had long since infiltrated dozens of ships of the fire nation fleet and had faked orders that would delay arrival with hours if not days. Sabotage and assassination would delay them as long as possible. When they arrived, the capital would either be under the control of the rebellion. In that case the navy would most likely surrender.

If they failed... Then this world would fall under the control of a false God with benders under his control.

XXX

Naruto had been more shocked then he could ever remember being. Even being told he held the most powerful bijou of his world hadn't surprised him. He had known it already but hadn't wanted to admit it. Even to himself.

The reason of his shock and surprise? His fox company hadn't just gotten a few extra men like he had expected when Alpha had told him that his company had grown larger. It had more than doubled in size resulting in having roughly six hundred soldiers. A great amount being benders. And all of them had sworn their loyalty to him after the war was finished.

Naruto intended to end this war once and for all. He should've done this much sooner. He had thought at the time that the war would finish quickly but he had been utterly and completely wrong.

The army that was gathering on the front gates existed entirely out of reinforced clones. It meant that they could only be destroyed with a killing blow. Not only that but Naruto had created another equal sized force of regular clones that would attack first. Blood would run the streets but Naruto would make sure they would be victorious.

On the other hand, Naruto knew now why they hadn't heard anything of the leaders. They were captured and put into prison. Killing them would've been stupid for the enemy. They were more worth alive. According to what his clones found out, they were kept alive -if only barely- so they couldn't use their bending to get out. The avatar was drugged to the point he was addicted. He needed his regular fix or he grew violent.

Naruto thought it was better to kill him off now. It wasn't like you could restrain a being that could channel all four elements together AND could tap into sage energies like Naruto could.

Clone Naruto commander watched as the rest of his disguised clones assembled. He was surprised that the defenders hadn't tried to lure them closer. To attack the front walls was a death trap but then they were just clones.

The first wave would activate most of the traps and climb the walls in an attempt to take the gates. Once the gates were taken the second wave would attack and since they could only be killed with a lethal blow...

Clone commander of the regular clones held up his hand and then pointed forward. 'Charge!' it shouted.

It along with hundreds of other clones charged the walls. Since they were a lot faster than any of them expected they would get to the walls in seconds instead of minutes. The defenders would be caught of guard even if they thought they had still time.

Hundreds of clones were killed as traps were activated but many more still reached the walls. The Naruto clones started slaughtering the defenders.

The real Naruto smirked. "The first wave has attacked the walls! The operation is a GO!" He shouted.

Several dozen commanders vanished into the tunnels to alert their companies that the operation was a go.

All over the city rebel soldiers appeared as if out of thin air. Defending soldiers were killed or captured. The locations were reinforced one by one.

Naruto smiled as he led his own company into the city. The assault was going well. If this kept up they would have taken the city and could then prepare for the biggest problem. The royal palace.

Front walls

The walls were taken by the time the second wave arrived. "First wave move into the city!" The reinforced clone instructed. "Second wave will kill of any stragglers and will then reinforce you."

Even as he said it there were more explosions throughout the city confusing the defending soldiers even more and giving courage to the attackers.

By the end of the day the city was taken and only the royal palace remained. The entire rebellion army was preparing for the only assault available. A straight frontal assault backed up by the remaining clones that still existed.

"Report!" Naruto barked.

"We've lost roughly a hundred soldiers on average per company sir." The messenger reported. "Still more then enough to attack the walls of the royal palace."

Naruto dismissed the messenger with a frown. This whole attack had been too easy. The defenders had been broken too easily. It was obvious that they were recruited and barely trained civilians. Brainwashed too if the nonsense they were sprouting meant anything.

It could mean two things. First the real army was some place else, leaving the rebellion gathered in a single damaged city. Or the more likely option was that the real army was gathered in the royal palace and the fake God was running again.

'Alpha... Worst case scenario?' Naruto questioned him. "What is it that the Gao'uld can do to have the last laugh?"

The secret Tok'ra operative was thoughtful. "He could rig the Stargate to explode but with his current known resources it shouldn't be possible. Nothing he brought could make a Stargate explode. They have too many fail save programs for that too happen."

"Let's see what happens when my clones charge as one."

With but a thought Naruto created another few hundred normal clones and had them charge the palace walls. The palace was the wet dream for a defender. It provided every advantage you could want. A supreme defending location, high walls and even better traps.

When the clones reached the walls without a problem they reported that the palace was abandoned.

"Is it in his nature to run when faced with opposition?" Naruto questioned.

Alpha considered this for several moments. "This particular Gao'uld has always been a coward. He hides behind his troops and fears death more than other Gao'uld. He was already in a bad position when he came here. Lost a third of his force taking the city by surprise. Lost another third during the war. So he lost two third of his force during two years time. If he were to be confronted with an army that he couldn't possibly win against... Then yes. I expect him to run like hell." Alpha concluded.

"Let's not skin the bear before he's death shall we?" Naruto cautioned.

"Hold your positions!" Naruto commanded. "It might be a trap. My clones will explore the palace and its dungeons. We will find the Stargate sooner or later as well as the avatar and companions."

In the end Alpha was right. The Gao'uld had run and had left the city to die. Leaving his brainwashed soldiers to defend their 'God's' city.

Meeting room – Fire nation royal palace

"What's this all about?" Naruto demanded hotly. He had been preparing himself to leave this world and get going to find his home.

Katara was looking beat up but was being healed by what healing devices that were left or stolen. "I have bad news Naruto." She told him. "You don't need to find your home planet... Because this is the planet you came from. You showed us a few symbols of your home and rival villages. And according to our history books there were once ninja villages here." She told him.

"We can understand the scrolls that we didn't understand before. And we've gathered them here in one location however..."

Two weeks later

Naruto was standing before the gate. He was watching at the extensive large group behind him. Alpha was by his side. Hundreds of benders were standing at attention. In the middle were several hundred childeren of all ages accompanied by their mothers, fathers, uncles and aunts. Naruto was leading this group to an abandoned planet that had remnants technology that only Alpha knew about.

Naruto hadn't wanted to believe it. But the proof he was given had convinced him. He was in the far future. He had even found what was once the Hokage monument. Konohamaru's face being the only recognizable face that was left. It meant that around his day that the village was destroyed.

Naruto had decided to lead these people and create his own village. His own ninja village that would prepare and launch attacks secretly against other fake Gao'uld's.

He would have peace. One way or another.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand CUT!

I can't believe that THIS is the result. I finally have FINISHED a story! YAY TO ME!

Other fantasy fandoms, Prototype, Charmed, Yu Yu Hakusho, X-men, Dragonball / DBZ

Confirmed crossovers:

Anime, Naruto: Naruto main character (Takes place shortly before Naruto would return from his three year training journey.

TV show: Stargate SG-1: I haven't decided what season it will be.

Cartoon: Aang the last air bender: After the last season.

A few terms

Fire team: Four regular soldiers. No benders.

Bender team: Four (mixed) benders with one master.

Ninja squad: Four clones all reinforced with one clone tapping into sage energies. (3 genin & 1 jounin)

Company: 130 mixed benders & 130 regular soldiers. A total of 260 fighters.

Some of you may wonder why the Gao'uld don't bombard the planet from space. The Gao'uld can't do that because a) he came onto the planet while running away b) he came onto the planet via Stargate and thus has no Stargate available in the first place and c) he doesn't have the manpower to conquer his previous planet back. The Gao'uld has to focus all his efforts to pacify 'this' planet first.


End file.
